LA NIÑERA
by carc1007
Summary: fui niñera a los 17 años de una hermosa niña, por cosas del destino me lleva a su verdadero padre, pero esa persona mas tarde destruye mis ilusiones y la vida de la madre de bree, la niña que cuidaba, con su locura y Obsesión hacia las morenas hizo un mundo de mentira destruyendo a la personita que llevaba en mi vientre, llenándome de resentimiento.
1. prologo

**LA NIÑERA**

**Prologo**

Luego de viajar de país en país dado por el trabajo de mi madre y el querer alejarnos de Forks por un problema con mi padre decidimos mudarnos a Phoenix Arizona, necesitábamos un cambio radical que nos hiciera olvidar lo que paso en el pasado y no volver al frio pueblo de Forks. Todo aquí era calor y nos daba la paz que necesitábamos.

Mi madre luego de lo sucedido con Charlie se divorcio y se ocupo en su trabajo más de lo normal, me imagino que para olvidarse de todo y no tener tiempo de pensar y ponerse a llorar por un matrimonio que no pudo ser, yo más que nadie sabía el amor que sentía mi madre por Charlie.

Pero ella decidió quererme más a mí que su propia felicidad y lo abandono. La verdad no la culpo si tuviera una hija pelearía por su seguridad con uña y dientes.

Por mi parte no quiero saber más nada de él, es mi padre lo sé, pero un padre no hace lo que el intento hacerme, para mi Charlie Swan no es mi padre y no existe más en mi vida.

El cariño que mi padre no me dio, me hizo ver que aun tenia amor que dar a los demás, no me iba a dejar afligir. Iba a ayudar a los niños, que pasan o pueden pasar por lo que yo pase y puedan superarse. Supe lo que quería ser más adelante con mi futuro y era orientar a los más amados de la casa, que son los niños, no sabía aun cómo pero sé que lo lograre.

Por otra parte conocí al amor de mi vida pero su familia guarda muchos secretos sobre todo su padre el que intenta separarnos como puede, ¿será que lo logrará? Solo espero vivir un poco de felicidad y dejar el trauma de mi vida atrás en el pasado.


	2. capitulo 1

**La niñera Capitulo 1**

Un día de verano me encontraba estudiando para un examen de biología eran los últimos para poder tener unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones cuando escucho a la puerta que tocan desesperados, ya llevábamos tiempo viviendo en este departamento con mi madre y jamás tuvimos problemas con los vecinos.

Por mi parte no socializaba mucho dado por el hecho, el poco tiempo que llevábamos viviendo en Phoenix y que casi no nos encontrábamos en el departamento, yo porque me esmeraba mucho en salir bien en todo en mis clases porque quería independizarme pronto y no seguir dependiendo de mi madre y ella por sus constantes viajes.

_Voyyyy_ respondí apresurada recogiéndome el cabello en el proceso y quitándome las gafas.

Siguieron tocando insistentes; al principio me dio temor abrir, pero recordé que vivíamos en un departamento seguro en Phoenix, con cuidado la abrí y con lo que me encontré me destrozo el alma.

_hola_ dijo una muchacha un tanto mayor que yo con un bebe en brazos tratando de calmar su llanto y los espasmos.

_ hola en que te puedo ayudar?_ la observe muy detallada mente por si algo le había sucedido a ella o a la hermosa bebe que llevaba en brazos, pero no vi nada fuera de lo común solo sus ojos llorosos y rojos, parecía que llevaba rato así. _ te pasa algo?

_ noo me pasa nada, bueno si pero necesito que me hagas un favor- se apresuro a hablar algo nerviosa_ sé que no hemos congeniado antes pero se ve que eres buena persona yo vivo ahí_ Dijo señalando la puerta de en frente. _ Hace tres semanas las ayude con una caja de mudanza _.Dijo todo tan apresurado que tuve que tomar un poco de tiempo para poder procesar todo.

Allí fue que pude recordar en donde la había visto antes. Era la vecina de en frente que nos ofreció su ayuda cuando nos estábamos mudando solo que fue la única vez que la vimos, jamás nos las topábamos al salir.

_Si dime que deseas_ la invite a que continuara hablando y saber a ciencia cierta lo que le preocupaba.

_ es que necesito que me cuides a mi niña, solo serán unas horas te lo aseguro si quieres te pago por ello, es que necesito ir al hospital y no tengo con quien dejarla- sollozaba mas fuerte como casi a punto de desparramarse a las afuera de mi departamento._ por favor_ suplico con voz lastimera.

Se veía tan desbastada que no pude decir que no.

_Claro! pero cálmate un momento así no podrás llegar a ningún lado, que tal y si pasas y te tomas un te? - me apresure a dejarle espacio para que pasara, y nos dirigimos al salón.

-Siéntate voy por el té. Me fui a la cocina que estaba continuo a el salón y como desde hace rato estaba preparando té, solo tuve que buscar las tazas.

_ disculpa la molestia de verdad.- gimoteaba

_No te preocupes. Dije ya en la cocina buscando las tazas.

_Por cierto me llamo Ángela y ella es bree.

_Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Isabella pero me puedes decir bella- me presente mientras le entregue la taza de té_¿ y cuanto tiempo tiene? – dije mirando a la bebe en lo que me sentaba en el sillón de en frente.

_ Cuatro meses, cuando trabajo me la cuidan en la guardería pero a cada momento tengo que ir a verla porque no me gusta que me la desentienda y como son tantos niños y hay casos donde por atender a uno no cuidan al otro y no quiero que le pase nada._ la entendí en el momento si yo fuera madre de seguro haría lo mismo, debe ser un instinto de madre en toda mujer que aflora esos sentimientos de protección.

_Si tienes razón_ le respondí muy quedada mientras observando a la preciosa bebe en un silencio cómodo al imaginarme siendo yo mama, aunque ni pareja tenga por los momentos. Sería el sueño de toda mujer superarse, casarse y tener hijos, un cuento de hada, de una familia feliz por siempre.

_Veo que se llevaran muy bien_ me saco de mis pensamientos cuando observo la mirada de su hija conectada con la mía sonriendo alzando los brazos para que la sostuviera.

_ Eso espero_ dije acercándome y pidiéndole permiso a su madre con la mirada para poder alzarla y complacerla. Me supe entender mi mirada y me la dio

_Vaya ¡-dijo muy asombrada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte yo preocupada.

_Es que bree muy raro se encariña con las personas tan pronto siempre llora cuando la llevo a la guardería pero contigo se llevo muy bien.

_Eso parece -dije a la vez que le hacía caras graciosas a la bebe y ella muy animada se carcajeaba; era una sonrisa contagiosa, porque su madre ya parecía que se le había olvidado lo que le preocupada.

-Definitivamente se llevaran muy bien. Dijo mi vecina en susurro que casi no la pude escuchar. La observe un momento y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido y pensativa mirando hacia la nada del salón de mi departamento.

Al notar que la observaba respondió apresurada

_Bueno ya me voy, para llegar antes de que mi hija me extrañe _Hablaba un poco nerviosa sin la calidez de los brazos de su pequeña, mientras rebuscaba en una cartera me imagino que buscando algo importante que darme por lo desesperada que se veía por no encontrarlo fácilmente._ mira te dejo las llaves de mi apartamento por si necesitas algo de bree y mi número de teléfono por si le llega a pasar algo-me tendió el papel y las llaves.

-Bien _dijimos a la vez cuando nos levantamos del sofá, nos sonreímos mutuamente por la situación. A último momento me recordé que no le había dado mi número.

_espera_ la detuve antes de que saliera de mi departamento_ este es mi numero por si quieres estar más tranquila de quien tiene tu hija_ le dije un poco en broma para tranquilizarla un poco.

_Claro se me olvidaba-se dio un golpecito en la frente con la palma de la mano por lo despistada- sabia que te tenía que hacer algo mas pero no recordaba que era_ le dio un beso a la niña en la frente antes de irse_ adiós mi amor te portas bien _ dijo señalando a la bebe como si ella pudiera entenderle ya casi con las ganas de volver a llorar le dio un último beso a la niña que miraba a su madre despedirse y se fue apresuradamente.

Cerré la puerta del departamento y me quede mirando a la niña. " y ahora qué hago? Tenía muchas opciones en la cabeza pero no sabía por dónde empezar jamás había cuidado de un bebe, ni siquiera tenía un hermano, aunque he visto las opciones más importante de los niños en los libros. Comer, aseo y dormir. Estaba pensando que hacer cuando la misma niña me dio a entender lo que quería en ese momento, poco a poco se fue arrimando a mi pecho y cerraba los ojitos, "creo que era la hora de la siesta".

Es hermoso como se ven los niños dormir, son como angelitos que duermen a la paz del mundo, no importa el ruido o lo que pase fuera cuando ellos duermen nada pasa a su alrededor, he visto tanta imágenes y fotos de bebe dormidos en diferentes poses y cada una dice muchas cosas en sus expresiones, se siente una dulzura un amor, un calor abrazador que la persona que lo ve siente la fuerza del amor de padres que muchos tienen en su interior.

Hace que sientas algo en el pecho que no se puede definir. Cuando los observas dormir sientes esa paz que ellos sienten en el mundo de las fantasías de los sueños. Con solo mirar a la bebe en mis brazos se me escapo un suspiro. El calor que emanaba se sentía tan reconfortante que no quería soltarla pero tenía que acostarla para que pudiera dormir más cómoda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me encontraba en la empresa de mi padre trabajando tranquilamente muy sonriente, recordando las ocurrencias de mi hija esta mañana. Cuando la arreglaba para llevarla a la guardería y ella hacia unos ruiditos con su boquita como si quisiera hablarme, era muy graciosos los cuales parecía como si me dijera que no quería estar en ningún lado sino conmigo.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella solo me recordaba el tiempo en que la tuve en mi pancita y le hablaba sobre muchas cosas, menos sobre su padre.

Hoy viernes como ya era prácticamente fin de semana tenía pensado llevarla a ver a mis padres, les encantaba que las llevara y cada vez que lo hacía le tenían un regalo diferente a mi hija, la tenían muy consentida. El cuarto de huéspedes ya prácticamente lo tengo como una juguetería de tantos obsequios de parte de mis padres y los compañeros de la empresa, era muy querida por todos y se lo agradecía enormemente.

Es que la llegada de mi hija fue una bendición aunque al principio, no pensé lo mismo ahora doy gracias a dios el no haber permitido quitarle la vida a mi hija por un monstruo como su padre, el que quiso que no le diera la vida a ese pedacito de cielo cuando le dije sobre mi embarazo.

Estaba pensando en bree y todo lo que me paso durante su embarazo cuando me llego un mensaje del patán del padre de mi niña, yo solo quería que él se alejara de mi y de mi hija, pero insistía que quería que yo siguiera acostándome con él pero yo ya no quería complacerlo por ser un hombre ruin y solo estaba conmigo para un calentó.

Solo mi hija me preocupaba no quería que se acercara a ella, me tenia harta de tantas amenazas desde hace tiempo… que si no le cumplía me la quitaría y yo sin ella no podría vivir. Hoy decidí que no le tendría más miedo y no dejaría que se me acercara. De solo pensar que se me acercara me daba asco y pena por mí. Pero el fue muy astuto y me respondió que si no lo hacía le diría a mis padres lo que yo hice con él; pero ni eso me hizo desistir y le apague el celular para que de una vez en su vida me dejara en paz.

Sentí un gran peso sobre mis hombros al imaginarme que fuera capaz de contarles todo a mis padres y el descontento de ellos para conmigo, me quitarían su apoyo.

El maravilloso día que presagiaba ser el mejor cuando me desperté con la risa de mi hija, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en penumbra alejándome cada vez en mis pensamientos en lo que podría pasar si el hablara.

La vergüenza que sentiría al ver a mis padre, el que me quitaran su apoyo, el alejarlos de mi hija no podría con ellos, todo lo que podría pasar por no cederle mi cuerpo a un hombre que me humillo y el cual ame sin saber que era un hombre casado, nunca me importo su edad adulta solo el amor que pensé que sentía por mí era lo que valía.

Fui muy ingenua al no ver lo que tenía en mis narices no era un hombre de bien, sino uno que se valía de mañas para conseguir lo que quiere como lo ha hecho con sus negocios.

Me fue en la tarde de la oficina a buscar a mi hija y llevarla a casa de mis padres pero no con el mismo animo con el que tenia esta mañana en mi oficina, cuando pensaba en la alegría que les daría a mis padres.

Llegamos al departamento tratando de que la alegría de mi hija me animara un poco y ahuyentara todo lo ocurrido en la mañana, coloque mi bolso en la cama mientras llevaba a bree al baño para ducharla. Le encantaba jugar con las burbujas de la bañera, en un movimiento cuando le estrujaba su hermosa cabellera, sentí un pinchazo en el pecho como si una aguja me traspasara, no le di mucha importancia porque pensé que era producto del estrés de esta mañana y continúe con mi labor hasta que la saque y me dirigí al cuarto a colocarle su ropa.

Estaba colocándole un hermoso vestidito rosado en lo que mi bree se movió y tomo entre sus manitas la cartera que estaba a poca distancia de ella y vacio todo su contenido.

_Mi amor no te muevas. Me reí por lo inquieta que estaba en sus pocos cuatros meses.

Mi celular quedo muy cerca de ella y lo tomo para metérselo a la boca. Cuando lo vi recordé que lo tenía apagado y no le había avisado a mis padres de nuestra visita, se lo quite con cariño dándole mi gloss para que no se molestara y se pusiera a llorar, eso era algo que he visto en ella muy frecuente últimamente, que es muy caprichosa cuando tiene algo en las manos que le gusta y no le agrada que se lo quiten.

Lo encendí y enseguida comenzaron a llegar sin tregua muchos mensajes y notificaciones de muchas llamadas perdidas, me comencé a preocupar cuando vi que todas eran de mi madre. Algo malo debió pasar para que mi madre me llamara sin cesar iba a llamarla en ese momento cuando me entro una llamada.

_mama que pasa? dije preocupada.

Por el auricular se escuchaba los sollozos de ella y allí me alarme mas, porque sabía que algo grave debió pasar, mi madre era una mujer fuerte y no demostraba sus debilidades al menos que sea algo muy serio.

_ Es tu padre hija- cuando dijo eso una lagrima rodo por mis mejillas sin siquiera darme cuenta, al imaginarme que mi padre allá muerto o le hubo pasado algo, no tenia cabeza para pensar otra cosa que en eso.

_Como? que le paso?-tartamudee en el intento de explicar lo que se me pasaba por la mente y al parecer mi madre me supo entender.

En pocas palabras nos pudimos entender, porque ella tampoco decía mucho.

_Le dio un paro cardiaco según los doctores debió ser por una fuerte impresión o estrés, pero no entiendo, porque él ha estado muy tranquilo descansando en casa hija- dijo pensativa mi madre tomando una pausa mientras yo la escuchaba sonarse la nariz- lo que si fue extraño es que esta tarde le llego un sobre con un video no se que podría haber sido, solo sé que cuando llegue al despacho lo encontré tirado agarrándose el pecho y diciendo tu nombre, debes acompañarme al hospital hija no se qué hacer.

_En que parte esta madre, como esta?

_ lo tienes en cuidados intensivos y aun no me han dado más información.

Me quede viendo hacia la nada pensando en lo que dijo mi madre sobre un video, _que podría haber sido, no lo entiendo_. Quede pensando en eso un minuto cuando mi hija comenzó a llorar porque se le había caído el gloss de las manos y no tenia con que entretenerse. Recordé que aun tenía al teléfono a mi madre y le conteste que en seguida estaba allí.

Descolgué el celular y pensé en que no podía llevar a mi hija allí y no tenia con quien dejarla así que se me ocurrió dejarla con la vecina de en frente.

La había visto en varias oportunidades salir corriendo de su departamento con sus libros a cuesta y darles pan o alguna golosina a los niños gemelos de la sra tanner, la cual vivía en el primer piso; se notaba a leguas que es una muchacha muy cariñosa.

Supe desde el día en que se mudaron que vivían solas, su madre y ella. Jamás la vi salir con ningún muchacho ni nada; sabía que era la indicada para dejar a cargo a mi hija y así tener alejada a mi niña de su padre.

Solo el recordar que mi padre estaba mal me desparrame en el suelo junto a la cama a llorar a mares. Por mi padre y por mi hija por el miedo que tenia de perderlos.

No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo llevaba así cuando me llego un mensaje del que menos quería saber, donde colocaba lo siguiente:

"_Si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que no te resista o tu padre lo pasara peor"_. Solo allí me desbaste mas al darme cuenta que fue por su culpa que mi padre estaba en el hospital y en el peor de los casos por mi culpa al no entregarle mi cuerpo para que dejara en paz a mi familia. No le quise responder porque estaba destrozada y dolida y no quería demostrárselo.

Lance el celular a la cama y llore por mi suerte, pensé que solo el llanto podría librarme de mi pena y de mi impotencia en estos momentos, pero no en frente de mi bebe. Porque cuando me escucho llorar me acompaño en mi pena con el llanto más doloroso que el mío propio. Así que me arme de valor el cual siempre era mi madre la que lo obtenía cuando yo me encontraba mal, ahora es mi turno de apoyarla a ella y a mi hija.

Y con ese valor y determinación me seque las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano en lo que me levantaba del piso y me dirigí a la cama a abrazar a mi hija. Ella al sentir el calor de su madre se fue calmando; me di cuentas que al igual que mi hija mi madre también necesitaba un abrazo donde le demostrara que todo iba a estar bien y que mi padre pronto se recuperaría. Ya luego, cuando mi hija este mas grande me encargaría de enfrentarme al causante de tanto sufrimiento a mi familia.

Hoy descubrí de lo que él podría ser capaz, no podía confiarme de él, podría aprovechar que mi hija está cerca de la oficina para alejarla de mi en el momento que menos piense con su mente tan descabellada podría lograrlo, y yo no puedo ni pensar en que la aleje de mi, mi pequeña bree; me moriría si lo logra. Solo falta proponerle a mi vecina si pudiera ser _**la niñera**_ de bree y estaré un poco más tranquila.


	3. capitulo 2

La niñera **Capitulo 2**

La recosté en mi cama y le tendí la mantica que estaba en el bolso que me dejo su madre. Ensimismada observándola tan detalladamente sus fracciones. Su boquita pequeña su cabello negro lacio en pequeñas ondas, su naricita redondita, tan tranquila al dormir. Lo más impresionantes fueron sus ojos verdes, cuando me veía en el salón daban una armoniosa tranquilidad.

"Quien no quisiera cuidar a una niña como ella? Cualquiera lo haría. Solo para ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos verdes impresionantes le dedicarían todo el tiempo posible."

El sonido del móvil que llevaba en mi pantalón me saco de trance, aun no estaba acostumbrada a mi nueva adquisición, con mis casi 18 años he sido una persona sencilla de muy poca tecnología y de lujos, solo me atraían los libros para pasar el rato que estar metida en internet o escribiendo a alguien por el móvil como cualquier adolescente de mi edad. Ya me imaginaba quien podría ser, Solo alguien me llama a mi móvil porque era la única que tenía mi número y esa era mi madre. "¿O podría ser la vecina para preguntar por su hija?" mientras sacaba mi móvil y descolgarlo. Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me dirigí a el salón sin siquiera ver el identificador de llamadas.

_Hola_ respondí muy bajito para no despertar a la bebe.

_Que haces bells, que pasa?_ dijo con el mismo tono como si estuviéramos guardando un secreto, me saco una sonrisa la manera de actuar de mi madre a veces se comportaba como una niña en vez de una adulta, no sé cómo puede ser representante de unos chicos- estas con alguien hija?

_Si y está en mi cama…-iba a decirle que un angelito dormía en mi cama pero no me dejo terminar lo que iba a decir.

_quien está en tu cama? espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando Isabella Swan-. Grito tan fuerte por el auricular que tuve que alejarlo instintivamente para no dañar mis hermosos oídos.

_mamá no es lo que piensas_ explique- estoy cuidando un bebe

_que bebe? Espero que en mi ausencia no hallas hecho algo indebido hija_ lo dijo en un tono autoritario y de desvergüenza. Que poca fe tenía mi madre de mi, a lo mejor piensa que quedare embarazada como lo hizo ella que tuvo que casarse pronto para no arruinar su buen apellido.

_madre si me dejas hablar te pudiera explicar._ Hable con parsimonia Tratando de calmarme porque me ofendía nada mas el que ella piense que me pudiera acostar con cualquiera, si ella misma sabe que no me he entregado a nadie. Solo daría ese paso el día que me case y solo a mi esposo me entregaría, no quiero cometer el mismo error que ella, de allí tengo claras que cosas no hacer.

_Está bien habla_ ya me la imagino suspirando y contando hasta diez para calmar su rabia, hasta eso me heredo mi madre.

_ Lo que pasa es que estaba estudiando y la vecina de en frente me dejo su bebe a mi cuidado por una emergencia que se le presento- dije todo tan rápido para evitar que me volviera a interrumpir, conociéndola como la conozco a veces hay que ponerse a su misma manera para poder entenderla y que entienda._ así que no es nada de lo que tú piensas.

_Hmmm, disculpa hija, y cuál es esa vecina? No recuerdo ninguna en estos momentos que tenga hijos pequeños- se notaba la vergüenza en la voz

-La de enfrente, es la muchacha morena con lentes que nos ayudo en la mudanza, se veía muy afligida cuando dejo a su bebe. Dije recordando su estado_ debe ser algo de urgencia para que la dejara porque me conto que no le gustaba dejarla al cuidado de nadie.

_Me lo imagino, se cómo es eso y tu como estas? Te sientes cómoda cuidándola?

_Si madre es un angelito si la vieras seguro te enamoras de ella _ dije con devoción por un sentimiento de amor hacia la niña.

_Si de seguro, te llamaba para decirte que muy pronto te iré a visitar espero conocer a ese angelito.

Seguí conversando un buen rato con mi madre detallado el encuentro con la vecina y ella sobre la gira de los cantantes a los que está encargada como su manager, se por ella que son unos grandes cantantes ya que he tenido la oportunidad de escucharlos cuando mi madre me manda algún CD o los trae a casa, ella hubiera querido que viajara con ella en las giras como los viejos tiempos pero eso no es lo mío.

Tuvimos que despedirnos cuando la bebe se despertó llorando por comida, así pase el día, haciendo reír a bree y ella a mí, por mis estudios no me preocupe mucho ya que cuando llego la vecina estaba solo repasando, así que espero que salga muy bien en clase.

Jamás imagine que ser niñera fuera tan interesante, pero a la vez de muchas obligaciones y responsabilidad, no es lo mismo tener lo tuyo que lo de los demás, hace que tengas que cuidarlo al doble.

Cuidar ese día a bree me abrió un cariño hacia los niños pequeños, que aunque no tenga pensado aun que carrera tomar, se por instinto que tiene que ser algo que pueda ayudar a los niños, me di cuenta que se me da muy bien con los niños y ellos o por el momento la niña que tengo a mi cargo se siente muy bien conmigo.

No sé porque si son cosas de mujeres o en otra vida fui madre, pero la verdad no se me hijo difícil la tarea de cuidara bree, le tuve mucha paciencia y supe hacer todo sin antes haberlo hecho, fue como un deja vu, como si esto lo hubiera vivido antes o quizás lo soñé, lo cierto es que me sentí muy bien cuidarla y cuando la abrazaba sentía un estremecimiento en el pecho, un gran cariño, aunque me hacía falta mi madre en este momento para que me ayudara, me sentí capacitada en mi tarea, era como una prueba.

Solo espero que en un futuro pueda tener una niña tan hermosa y tranquila como ella; aunque fuera solo este el único día que la cuidaba era como si hubiera vivido para cuidar niños, una sensación de tranquilad se emanaba por toda la casa, aunque lloraba por comida o sueño; cuando lograba que durmiera era para mí una meta lograrlo a la primera.

Así que decidí enviar solicitudes a la universidad de chicago para estudiar psicología infantil, es algo que lo pensaba cada vez más en el tiempo que estuve con bree, luego de entregársela a su madre más calmada y con un poco mas esperanza referente a lo que le sucedió esta tarde, le envié un mensaje a mi madre de lo que quería estudiar y me supo entender inmediato del porque tome esa decisión, pero en verdad todo fue por ser la niñera por un día de bree; fue ella la que me dio la idea de ser una psicóloga para los niños, así me sentiré más cerca a ellos y ellos de mi. Fue la manera en que le hablaba y que ella supiera en qué momento parar de llorar para escuchar mi voz lo que me hizo ver esa opción para mi futuro.


	4. capitulo 3

**La niñera Capitulo 3**

Desde ese día soy la niñera de bree, Ángela prefirió que yo la cuidara mientras ella trabajaba, se sentía más a gusto que la tuvieran cerca de casa y no del trabajo; no le encuentro el motivo aun pero ella es madre y sabe lo que hace.

Hice un tiempo cuando comenzaron de nuevo mis clases para así atenderla, fui la primera en ver sus primeros pasos y cuando trataba de hablar fue algo muy emotivo de ver, hasta lo grave con mi móvil para que Ángela lo viera.

Nos hicimos tan amiga que me comento lo que paso ese día, me dijo que su padre le dio un infarto por el estrés de tanto trabajo. Fue el susto del año para Ángela, quería mucho a su padre. Vi sus demostraciones de afecto entre ellos y me entraba melancolía solo por el hecho de que el mío jamás me trato así con tanta devoción. Por recomendaciones del doctor lo trasladaron a Miami a una casa que tienen en la playa para que estuviera un poco de calma, ya han pasado 8 meses increíble desde eso y se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente.

Los padres de Ángela Regresaron el día de ayer para celebrar el cumpleaños de bree y hoy sería mi último día de niñera, como su padre está recuperado ya no era necesario seguir en la casa de la playa y quería convivir un poco con su nieta, a mi me trataron como su hija y siempre llamaban para saber de bree y de mi era un gesto hermoso por su parte.

Así que compraron una casa grande, ya que no les gustan mucho los apartamentos y el de Ángela era algo pequeño como el nuestro y hoy aquí en la casa Webber detrás de una bree hiperactiva corriendo por los jardines llenas de rosas blancas y jazmines las flores favoritas de jane, la madre de Ángela. Debí decirle a Ángela que no le diera dulces antes de comer, ya me siento como si fuera su mamá.

_Bree no corras tan fuerte que te vas a caer- grite desde la mesa donde tomaba un refresco, creo que no puedo quedarme quieta un momento con ese angelito corriendo por todos lados.

_Shi nana ela. -Aunque pensé que me haría caso a mi advertencia fue en vano decírselo.

Al cabo de la media hora habían muchos niños junto a bree jugando con los globos y juguetes de la fiesta, yo observaba desde una distancia prudente si le sucedía algo. No le tomaba atención a los adultos o padres que llegaron con los niños, solo tenía ojos para la niña a mi cuidado.

_Hola así que eres la niñera de la hija de Ángela_ me saludo un rubio con unos ojos verdes impresionantes. Me tomo un poco por sorpresa porque no lo vi venir.

_si señor_ lo observe un momento y luego dirigí mi mirada a la de bree que brincaba para poder explotar las burbujas que el payaso estaba haciendo.

_ no me digas señor me hace ver muy viejo, soy Edward Masen- me extendido su mano a saludo con una sonrisa de lado, quizás quería deslumbrarme. Se la tome con un poco de reticencia no quería ser mala educada pero tampoco quería que se hiciera ilusiones y tal parecer quería coquetear conmigo.

_Mi nombre es Isabella Swan mucho gusto._ me sostuvo un rato la mano pasando su pulgar por dorso, manteniendo la vista en mis ojos, como queriendo devorarme con la vista.

_Isabella, bonito nombre… _iba a decir algo cuando escuche a bree llorar y gritar mi nombre.

Me zafé de su agarre y Salí corriendo a ver que le pasaba a mi niña, bueno a bree.

_Nana ela, nana ela me cai_ gritaba la niña llorando.

_No te preocupes mi amor, a ver donde te pegaste.- Dije agachándome a su altura para ver si tenía alguna herida.

_Achí.- Dijo señalando su rodilla pero no tenía nada solo un pequeño raspón.

La tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la cocina para limpiarle la rodilla. La abrace y le di un beso, ella muy gustosa me correspondió, esa era mi manera de calmarla.

_Gachia nana ela_ Como decirle a un bebe que no me diga nana, porque me hacía parecer vieja, eso solo es culpa de Ángela. Solo pude reír por sus ocurrencias.

Al rato llego una Ángela muy preocupada junto con sus padre, de seguro se entero lo ocurrido en el jardín.

_Bella que le paso a bree?

_Nada solo se cayó cuando brincaba juntos con el payaso, solo tiene un pequeño raspón en la rodilla.- Ángela confiaba tanto en mi, que si yo decía que no era nada es porque así era. Así que abrazo a la niña y la llevo en brazos a la fiesta para que continuara disfrutando de su cumpleaños.

De allí todo paso de lo más normal, bueno casi todo, aun el señor Masen seguía viéndome desde lejos con una copa en la mano y una gran sonrisa, yo solo trataba de esquivarle la mirada lo mejor que pude. Personas como esas me hacían recordar el incidente con mi padre y quería evitar a cualquier costa un desenlace como ese.

Ese hombre me parecía muy extraño y además de ser mayor no podría ser cierto que me estuviera coqueteando, podría ser mi padre. Cuando pensaba en eso me entraba un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo y no tuve más remedio que poner mis brazos al pecho para abrigarme un poco. Estuve divagando un rato hasta que Ángela me llego al lado, al parecer hoy estaba como en las nubes o todo dijeron "hoy es el día de asustar a bella".

_Bella.

_ahh- me lleve la mano al pecho del susto, cuando Ángela me hablo.

_Estas en la nube o qué? Te estoy hablando desde hace rato.- me reprendió con un poco de diversión en sus palabras.

_Disculpa Ángela, que me decías? -Hable un poco agitada.

_ Que a qué hora es tu viaje a chicago?- se veía en la cara el descontento de que me fuera de viaje, pero ella sabía que era para mi futuro, quería estudiar en la universidad de chicago que era una de las mejores universidades privadas y especializarme en la psicología infantil. Lo pensé muy bien y me fui por esa carrera ya que podía a ayudar a los niños y estaría trabajando en una prepa o en un consultorio privado para asistirlos, me daba buena economía por donde se viera.

_ me voy mañana a las 9 am- desvié la mirada hacia bree me entristecía dejarlas.

_Entonces mañana te acompañaremos al aeropuerto- hablo con determinación.

Voltee hacia ella y se le veía un poco esperanzada en que lo le debatiera su idea pero sabía que tenía que trabajar.

_no es necesario Ángela, además mañana te toca trabajar- le debatí no me gustaban las despedidas.

_Sabes que mi padre es un socio también en esa empresa, así que le pediré el día, así te acompaño al aeropuerto y me quedo un día con mi hija a descansar, esta fiesta me va a dejar exhausta _ sonrió un poco por eso, sabía que era una escusa _tengo tiempo que no la pasamos juntas por lo tanto, se lo debo a ella también.- agacho la cabeza y se entristeció por esa verdad que sacaba a la luz, era yo la que pasaba más tiempo con bree y no ella, quizás sería una buena idea después de todo.

Quise cambiarle un poco el tema para que no se entristeciera en una noche que debería haber felicidad en sus ojos, era hace un año que llego a su vida un angelito y es algo para festejar. Así que mientras le hablaba miraba como bree hizo un nuevo amiguito y lo tomaba por la mano.

_ Ángela quien es el señor Masen, no le veo con ningún niño?_ dije un poco extrañada - lo he visto toda la tarde deambulando por la casa y hablando con tu padre, pensé que era una fiesta infantil.- lo dije calmadamente para evitar que viera el miedo que me produjo hace un momento, y lo viera como algo de curiosidad.

Voltee a verla cuando duramos un rato sin que me respondiera, se le veía el semblante descompuesto y los músculos tensos, la mire extrañada con el seño fruncido. Ella al notar mi cara quiso evitar más preguntas la verdad que no sé porque reacciono así pero sé que algún día me lo contara.

_ El señor Masen es el socio de mi padre y por consiguiente mi jefe también, así que mi padre lo invito - voltio hacia donde se encontraba el susodicho y rápidamente voltio a sus manos muy nerviosa.

Me pareció muy extraño su actitud para con ese hombre, aunque no es para tanto a mí también me ponía la piel de gallina al verlo, lo mire y la sonrisa que tenía hace un momento se le fue y mantenía su ceño fruncido como si supiera que estamos hablando de él.

Se volteo y se fue hacia donde se encontraba el señor Webber. Continúe viendo a mi amiga, por las acciones de esas dos personas pareciera como si guardaran algún secreto y debe ser algo muy grande para que ella le temiera porque ese repentino temblor no era más que señal de miedo o eso fue lo que me pareció.

Me acerque y la abrase para que se sintiera un poco mejor. De allí no tocamos más el tema sabía que no podía obligar a Ángela a hablar algo que no quiere contar. Seguimos observando a la niña en un silencio cómodo pero aun cargado de tensión por mi amiga. Al irse todos los invitados cambia a bree con su piyama de barbie, la acosté como siempre hacia.

Le leí su cuento favorito mientras cerraba sus pesados ojitos. Al verla con los ojos cerrados le bese la frente en un gesto de cariño que acostumbre a hacerle desde la primera vez que la cuide.

_Buenas noches mi amor

_ena oches nana ela- balbuceo antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Salí de su nueva habitación en casa de sus abuelos dejándole la lamparita con figuras de mariposas encendida. Me dirigí al jardín para despedirme de Ángela cuando escucho a una Ángela encolerizada diciéndole a alguien que se alejara de ella y de su hija no pude ver con quien discutía, quizás era el padre de bree que había llegado a última hora como no lo había visto y no sabía quién era me imagine que podría ser el, intente de ver quien se ocultaba en los muros cubiertos de helechos cuando jane la madre de Ángela me sorprendió viendo hacia ese lado, me lleve un tremendo susto pero trate de evitar que se me notara.

_Bella buscas a Ángela?

_Si quería despedirme.

_pero ya te vas? Pensé que te quedarías un rato mas con nosotros- dijo muy amorosa como siempre me ha tratado.

-Si sra Webber mañana me voy de viaje y tengo que terminar de meter unas cosas a la maleta.

_Nos vas a ser mucha falta bella. Hizo un pequeño puchero.

_Y yo a ustedes de verdad.

Me abrazo y me dio un beso la mejilla, fue algo de pocos minutos que no lo vi venir me sentí como si fuera de esa familia y estuviera dejando mi hogar.

-¿Bella ya te vas? -me pregunto Ángela a mi espalda con gento triste y tenso- yo te llevo, me imagino que mi hija ya está en la cama.

_Si ya está dormida, a la próxima no le des mucha azúcar porque capaz y no duermes de tantos brinco que da.- nos echamos a reír.

- Si te tomare la palabra, parece un terremotico cuando quiere, bueno ¿nos vamos?

_Si, hasta luego Sra. Webber- ahora fui yo quien le dio un nuevo abrazo.

_Hasta luego bella espero que te vaya muy bien en la universidad y puedas comunicarte; sabes que te queremos como una hija- dijo cerca de mi oreja y la sentí suspirar.

Nos fuimos en el auto de Ángela en un silencio incomodo la veía cada poco minutos con la intensión de preguntar con quien discutía en el jardín pero no quería ser una entrometida, y mas que estaba con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera muy concentrada pensando en algo. Al parecer algo le atormentaba, seguro era algo referente a la discusión con esa persona en el jardín.

Me llevo al departamento y nos despedimos con la promesa de que al día siguiente estaría temprano en mi puerta para llevarme al aeropuerto.

Ya hace unas semanas atrás había buscado por internet en la sala de informática del instituto y pude anotar todo lo referente de un buen departamento el cual lo compartiría con una chica de casi mi misma edad y quedaría cerca de la universidad, no quería vivir en esos condominios donde los universitarios hacían fiestas casi todos los días y con tanto ruido no dejan estudiar a nadie.

En el último momento cuando iba a hacer la transacción con Tania Denali para pagar la mensualidad del departamento, mi mama me aviso que había hablado con mi primo Jasper el cual estaría emocionado de que lo acompañara y mi madre un poco más tranquila de que su hija no esté con alguna chica que la corrompa como muchas de las universitarias.

Además mi primo me cuidaría muy bien siendo tan sobreprotector, desde pequeños siempre me cuidaba de los niños de mi vecindario cuando vivía en Fork; mi tía Charlotte iba de visita junto con jazz y siempre se iba riendo de cómo mi primo me cuidaba como un súper héroe de los comic que veíamos juntos, más que primos parecíamos hermanos.

Mi madre por esa parte se sentiría más tranquila de mi paradero, sabiendo que ella no me podía cuidar por sus constantes viajes contaba con la protección de mi primo y su buen juicio.

A la mañana siguiente la despida fue algo dolorosa, nos pusimos a llorar en plena sala de espera. Ángela me regalo una laptop como regalo de graduación para que no la pueda olvidar, le dije que era algo imposible, aunque al principio se me hizo incomodo aceptar el obsequio, pero no me dio tregua alegando que lo iba a necesitar para poder comunicarnos con ellas.

Me despedí con la promesa de escribir al correo o conectarme para ver el crecimiento de bree, eso la hizo muy feliz y esperanzada. Lo que si se me hizo difícil fue despedirme de bree, ya me había acostumbrado a todo lo referente con ella.

Me senté en el avión con una personita en mi memoria que no olvidaría nunca, la que me dio la alegría de cuidar durante 8 meses y me enseño muchas cosas que pensé que aun no podría experimentar. Fui su madre sustituta por un tiempo y me gusto, me gusto muchísimo. Solo espero volver pronto y tenerla en mis brazos.

A llegar a chicago me dio en la cara una brisa fresca, este era el comienzo hacia mi futuro lo podía ver muy cerca.


	5. capitulo 4

**La niñera Capitulo 4 **

Llegue al apartamento donde me iba a alojar cerca de la universidad, daba bien tener un poco de privacidad, y más al lado de mi primo que era como mi hermano, aunque un poco sobre protector, de seguro si le hubiera dicho que iba a llegar ese día me hubiera ido a recoger al aeropuerto, y yo quería darle una sorpresa, así que sonreí por la dicha de que no me la iba a arruinar.

Toque tres veces pero nada que salía, di una cuarta vez para ver si tenía suerte, cuando ya me estaba cansando de esperar, me abrió una rubia mal teñida con una camisa de hombre mal abotonada la cual me imagine que era de Jasper y unas braguitas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, con cara de zorra que no se la quitaba nadie y al parecer no le daba vergüenza de mostrarse así en plena puerta, a sabiendo que en vez de ser yo la que tocara podría ser cualquier amigo de jazz.

_Hola que deseas? –dijo con tono de disgusto cuando puso total atención en mi cara después que hizo una total inspección de mi cuerpo y mi ropa.

_Hola disculpa busco el departamento de Jasper Whitlock. Me ruborice de vergüenza ¡_dios qué vergüenza!,_ al parecer había escrito mal la dirección o algo, o será que mi primo tenia novia y no me dijo.

_no es este. Y me cerró la puerta en la cara. Ussf que mala educada.

Me voltee en el pasillo; saque un papel del bolsillo de mi pantalón donde tenía anotada la dirección que mi primo me había enviado al correo, parece que está bien, no entiendo porque la zorrilla esa me había dicho que no era el departamento de Jasper, será que se habrá mudado y no me aviso, bueno tendré que volver a bajar a recepción y buscar información.

Me dirigí al ascensor a esperar que subiera; cuando se abrió había dos personas dentro con muchas cajas, al parecer era los días de las mudanzas.

_Alice a la próxima pide a un equipo de mudanza, yo cansado y para colmo cargar tus maletas y mi equipaje no es un buen recibimiento, voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Carlisle y Esme.

-Ni se te ocurra Edward sabes la cantaleta que me pueden dar, además los de la mudanzas capaz y me vuelven a romper uno de mis lujosos zapatos, no quiero cometer dos errores en la misma semana.

Oía aquella conversación pero no podía ver quiénes eran los que hablaban, con las cantidades de cajas que llevaban; deje a un lado mi maleta para ayudar a esa pareja con tantas cajas y poder usar el ascensor para buscar información lo más rápido que pueda, yo también quería descansar.

_Hola necesitan ayuda?.

_Hola si por favor -dijo una voz aterciopelada que izo que me pusiera los pelos de punta._ Me harías el favor de matar a esta enana.

Medio sonreí con la broma y porque en un movimiento brusco la muchacha le dio una patada al chico que hizo que se les cayeran las cajas que tenía en las manos, quise ayudar antes que fuera a parar al suelo; pero fue todo tan deprisa que no supimos ver donde caímos.

Por lo visto la patada que le dieron fue muy brusca porque vino a caer encima de mí, dándome un golpe en la espalda, en el proceso de la caída; cerré fuertemente los ojos apto reflejo de mi subconsciente para hacer que el dolor no me supiera tan fuerte.

Me sonroje de inmediato al abrir los ojos y ver que estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

_Oh disculpa no quise tumbarte-, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos respirándonos a pocos centímetro de nuestros labios y una descarga eléctrica traspasaba por mi espalda por la sensación de estar muy pegada a su cuerpo, jamás había estado tan cerca de un chico y mas que me viera con esos impresionantes ojos verdes, creo que cambiare mi color favorito del azul al verde, ya que al igual que bree tenía unos ojos esmeraldas cautivadores.

_No te preocu… sentí un pequeño dolor en mi espalda y emití un pequeño gruñido.

_Oh disculpa ¿te lastimaste?- se me quito de encima en un movimiento rápido y me ayudo a levantarme.

-no solo es el peso_ mentí

_Oye disculpa no quise provocar ese accidente pero Edward me saca de quicio cuando me dice enana sabes que no me gusta. Dijo luego de dirigirse a su… creo que pareja, se veían muy familiarizados, que vergüenza yo hace poco me fijaba más de lo debido en el novio de esta muchacha.

_No te preocupes_ quise quitarle importancia_ necesitáis ayuda? puedo ayudar mientras espero a alguien.

_Oh claro por favor- dijo la pequeña culpable de accidente anterior_ de verdad disculpa no fue mi intensión que Edward te tumbara

_Oye yo no tumbe a nadie tu me empujaste la verdad no respondo si se daño algo en esas cajas..

La chica corrió hacia una caja en particular como si hubiera algo muy valioso que se pudiera romper y reviso apresuradamente.

_Espero que no lo hallas hecho Edward porque te mato, sabes que no te puedes meter conmigo_ frunció el ceño en el proceso de buscar en el fondo de la caja- ussf gracias a dios no le paso nada.

Se levanto en un elegante movimiento, que parecía como si fuera una pose de una reina, muy elegante y sensual, me miro y sonrió mientras el chico le recogía las cajas que se le habían caído.

_Oye por cierto me llamo Alice Cullen y ese de allí es Edward. Me tendió la mano y yo gustosa se la acepte se veía muy simpática y más que todo una buena persona, no dudo que ese chico de ojos verdes no pudiera enamorarse de ella.

_Mucho gusto Alice yo soy bella Swan.

_Bella extraño nombre .dijo el chico cuando se levanto del piso con las cajas en mano, me tendió la mano colocando el peso de las cajas en el otro brazo y me dio una sonrisa ladeada que hizo que se me fuera el aire de los pulmones_ mucho gusto.

_Bueno.. Bueno en realidad es Isabella pero me gusta más bella_ este chico me va a dar algo con esa sonrisa y lo peor de todo lo hace delante de la chica.

_Ahhh ya entiendo es mucho mejor bella se oye muy bonito…- volvió a sonreír de lado si seguía así tendría que llevarme al médico o darme respiración boca a boca. Dirigí la mirada a esos labios finos pero provocativos que tentaban a besarlos. Oh bella no sigas, el es de otra, además tú no sabes besar, como se me podían venir a la mente ese tipo de pensamientos. Dirigí mi mirada nerviosa hacia las cajas, me recordé que le estaba ofreciendo mi ayuda.

_Te puedo ayudar? - pregunte señalando las muchas cajas que llevaba en brazos, esos brazos que se marcaba por esa camisa negra manga corta, esos que llamaban a tocarlos y ver si eran tan duros como se observaban a distancia.

-O no te preocupes creo que puedo. Miro a la chica _ Alice podrías hacer el favor de llevar mi maleta y hacer algo por mi por favor, me lo debes, a la próxima mudanza que tengas te cobro, dijo en tono de broma.

_Claro que si Edward- fue y le dio un beso en la mejilla_ tú sabes cómo te quiero.

Nada más ver esa efusividad de cariño ya había desistido de acompañarlos, sentía algo extraño al verlos con esas muestras de cariño.

_Bueno bella gracias por tu ofrecimiento, espero que nos podamos ver otro día y podamos ser amigas.

_Claro que sí Alice.

_Bueno adiós, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la maleta de el tal Edward y se acerco donde él se encontraba.

-Adiós_ hizo unas señales con la mano a modo de despedida

_Adiós y gracias por salvarme de la caída_ me sonrió de nuevo el chico con pelo cobrizo al parecer no se le quitaba la sonrisa de la cara.

-De nada- también le sonreí mientras ellos se perdían por el pasillo y siguieron con su discusión.

Suspire y me voltee hacia donde estaba mi maleta, fruncí el ceño al ver que no estaba donde yo la había dejado, ¿qué extraño se habrá movido con todo el trajín de la caída? allí recordé todo lo ocurrido hace un momento con el chico de los ojos verdes cuando me cayó encima en el momento de querer ayudarlo, waaoo que ojos más hermosos tiene y añadiendo la hermosa sonrisa era un chico perfecto. Solo había un detallito en el que no se me podía olvidar y es el que tiene novia, que detallaso bella me reprendí.

Agarre mi maleta del lado opuesto de donde lo había dejado y marque el teclado del ascensor para bajar y buscar por fin información de jazz y ver si se habrá mudado, en lo que se abren las puertas, sale un rubio alto de pelo color miel y esos ojos azules que bien conocía.

_Jazz - susurre, ya casi había dado la idea de que se había mudado, me abalance a sus brazos, tenía tiempo que no lo veía.

_Bella, pero que sorpresa, porque no me dijiste que ibas a venir- me susurro en el oído mientras lo abrazaba, poco a poco me fui apartando para ver la alegría en sus ojos al verme.

_Quería darte una sorpresa.

_Y vaya que me las dado pequeña- me volvió a dar un abrazo rápido- ven vamos a mi apartamento para que te acomodes, debes estar cansada.

_ Si algo…- fui a buscar mi maleta pero Jasper fue más rápido y no me dejo tomarla, como siempre tan caballeroso.

_Ven yo te ayudo- deje que la tomara igual el viaje me tenia cansada_ ¡vaya! ¿ que llevas aquí pequeña; un muerto o qué? Está un poco pesado para ser tus cosas, cómo pudiste traer esto desde el aeropuerto me hubieras llamado bella y te hubiera traído.

Qué raro a mi no me parecía pesado, a demás no tenía muchas cosas de seguro lo decía en broma, así que le seguí la broma.

_De seguro estas muy débil jazz mira que flaco estas, quien te este alimentando lo está haciendo muy mal, de seguro ya no me puedes cargar en tu espalda como el súper héroe de siempre, creo que te están dando kryptonita en la comida_ hice un puchero de los míos.- yo que estaba cansada pensé que me podías cargar hasta mis aposentos príncipe. Puse mi mejor cara triste aunque no era muy buena mintiendo así que de seguro mi cara no era muy acertada ya que jazz se rio a carcajada.

Siempre le decía así, mi príncipe. Cuando él me salvaba de las bromas de los chicos o cuando me caía de la bicicleta y me raspaba la rodilla, el me llevaba en su espalda a mi cuarto, que hermoso tener a alguien que te proteja y te cuide, por mi parte siempre tenía a Jasper para que me cuidara, bueno no casi siempre, cuando aquello paso el estaba estudiando y no podía estar allí para salvarme, pero gracias a mi madre que si estuvo.


	6. capitulo 5

La niñera Capitulo 5

Quise darle una sorpresa a mis primos y me vine desde nueva york hasta acá a chicago a estudiar y estar juntos con mis primos Emmett y Alice. Pero la enana no se dejo sorprender, ya había llamado a mi madre y ella le dijo todo a la pequeña duende.

Así que me fue a buscar al aeropuerto.

A los lejos vi una silueta pequeña dando brincos tratando de ver por encima de las personas, me dio risa ver como Alice parecía una niña en vez de una adulta de 18 años, no entiendo porque mis tíos pudieron tener a esa enana como hija si todos de la familia éramos muy altos.

Aunque de seguro que las hormonas de crecimientos no se dieron para dar pasó a la de la hiperactividad ya que ella no se quedaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar y menos callada, quisiera ver algún día que un milagro lograra que se quedara muda o quieta en que sea una hora. Pero los milagros no existen, ¿ o sí?

Ya cuando estaba a solo 3 metros fue que me pudo ver y lanzo un grito de reconocimiento.

_Edward, primito qué bueno que llegaste- se me lanzo encima, dándome un fuerte abrazo, rodé los ojos por su efusividad. Luego de soltarme Quise burlarme un poco por sonsacarle toda la información a mi madre.

_Hola enana qué tal te va allí abajo? -y como Jamás le gusto que le dijeran enana, no duro ni un minuto cuando me dio un golpe en el estomago que me saco el aire._ oye es… es broma.

_Para que no te burles de mi estatura, así sabrás como pego.._ Por el rabillo del ojo vi como las personas que pasaban se nos quedaban viendo_ bien ahora vámonos que quiero quedar con Emmett y terminar de llevar mis cosas al departamento.

Ya con un poco mas de aire continuamos el recorrido al auto de Alice.

_ ¿Aun no se han mudado?

_Si solo que no he podido arreglar todo yo sola, ya que Emmett no quiere ayudar a su pobre hermana…Y se la pasa en el apartamento de su novia casi todo el tiempo es frustrante pero ya verás que luego me va a necesitar y no lo ayudare. Refunfuño.

_Pobre mis pelotas bien que pega. No quiero ni imaginar a Emmett corriendo para salvarse las pelotas de la duende._

Cuando llegamos afuera del aeropuerto se me agrandaron los ojos al ver el flamante auto de Alice que no era nada más que un Porshe Turbo amarillo que los tíos le habían regalado como regalo de graduación del instituto, no me quede asombrado por el asombroso auto sino por la cantidad de cajas que casi no había espacio para sentarse, solo los puestos del piloto y el copiloto estaban desocupados, casi no se podía detallar el material de los asientos.

_Oye no te vas mudar definitivo a la universidad verdad? Al parecer los tíos ya no te soportan y te mandaron a vivir en la universidad. Me reí de mis chistes, quería molestarla un rato más, aunque al parecer estaba un poco de mal humor.

_Estas muy graciosito, y no, solo que una chica tiene que tener todo a la mano para estar perfecta no como otros que no creo que consigan novia estando tan fuera de moda. Gruño.

Vaya humor que tiene, así que seguimos nuestro camino en silencio, quería llegar vivo a la universidad y cuando Alice se ponía así es preferible dejarla tranquila o llevarla a comprar y dios me libre de ir de compras con ella, eso no es para mí, al parecer a Alice le hace falta una amiga. Lo que si me pareció gracioso eso de que no puedo conseguir una novia porque estoy seguro que lo dijo por mí, si supiera mi primita que rompí varios corazones cuando me vine a estudiar para acá.

Al parecer aun tenía la manía de ir corriendo en el auto porque mientras yo estaba en mis pensamientos en un Santiamén ya estábamos estacionándonos en el estacionamiento del apartamento donde nos íbamos a mudar.

Nos bajamos yo coloque mi maleta en el piso para descansar un poco de su peso, ya que tuve que colocarlo en mis piernas en todo el viaje dado por el poco espacio que había en el auto.

_ ¿No me piensas ayudar?

Me voltea y dirigí mi mirada a Alice, como si tuviera otro ojo en la cara, quería que yo llevara todo eso, es que no tenia consideración conmigo que acababa de llegar de un largo viaje, a la próxima prefiero no dar sorpresas y mejor le hubiera dicho a Emmett que me fuera a buscar el al aeropuerto, por lo menos hubiera sido más considerado que Alice.

_Que? con todo esto Alice.

_Pues sí, yo no puedo llevar todo esto sola además te acabo de servir de transporte me lo deberías de agradecer ayudándome, te juro que no te voy a pedir más nada Edward por favor... Por favor- me puso ese puchero que hace que le hagamos todo lo que quiere, uss como odiamos esa táctica de la enana, rodé los ojos, negando antes de hablar.

_Está bien vamos que quiero descansar un rato.

_Gracias, gracias, ya vas a ver que después te lo pagare- empezó a dar saltos como una niña pequeña, sonreí porque al menos le quite un poquito su mal humor.

Poco a poco fuimos llevando las cajas del estacionamiento al ascensor, la verdad no sé porque Alice tenía que llevar tantas cosas, ya casi llegábamos al piso donde teníamos nuestro departamento, yo por lo momentos iba a convivir solo en el apartamento de al lado de mis primos por lo menos tendré un poco de privacidad ya después pondré un aviso para alquilar la otra habitación.

Pero por lo menos tendré espacio para descansar durante este solo en el apartamento, si es que mi primita me dejaba.

_Alice a la próxima pide a un equipo de mudanza, yo cansado y para colmo cargar tus maletas y mi equipaje no es un buen recibimiento, voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Carlisle y Esme. _La verdad no podía creer que con todo el viaje venga ella a ponerme a cargar sus cosas, si no fuera mi primita la hubiera dejado que las subiera solita.

-Ni se te ocurra Edward sabes la cantaleta que me pueden dar, además los de la mudanzas capaz y me vuelven a romper uno de mis lujosos zapatos, no quiero cometer dos errores en la misma semana.- y a mí que me importaban sus zapatos puede comprarse otros nuevos, yo lo que quiero es llegar a darme una ducha y descansar un rato.

Estaba reprendiendo a Alice cuando una brisa llego al poco espacio del ascensor y olía delicioso como un olor a fresas.

_ ¡Hola! ¿Necesitan ayuda? Dios que vos, ¿quién será? benditas cajas que no me dejan ver, parece una buena persona para que nos ofrezca su ayuda sin conocernos.

_Hola si por favor –dije aguantando la ganas de estrangular a mi primita, por culpa de ella no puedo ver a la dueña de esa voz, si no tuviera estas cajas ahorita estuviera viendo a la que estaba al frente de nosotros, espero que su aspecto sea igual o mejor que su voz_ Me harías el favor de matar a esta enana. Dije en un tono de broma para molestar a Alice, pero lo que vino después no pensé que fuera capaz de hacer.

Solo sentí una patada a mitad de la rodilla que me hizo que se me fuera el equilibrio y más con el peso de las cajas. Las lance como pude para poder poner mis manos en el piso y no golpearme la cara.

En el proceso cerré los ojos, cuando sentí el piso en mis manos un calor abrazador me invadió por todo mi cuerpo, pensé que el piso estaría frio pero lo que tenia abajo no era precisamente el piso, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos sintiendo lo que tenia al frente era como ver a un ángel caído del cielo que me salvo de un golpe atroz, estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía ver cada fracción de su cara, unos preciosos ojos color chocolate, las mejillas rojas con pequeñas pecas que daban un aspecto aniñado y una boca rosada que provocaban besarla.

Un sentimiento extraño me invadió al ver a la chica a mi merced, no era como las otras veces que he estado con mujeres, era como si quisiera protegerla de lo que fuera, era como si la conociera de hace tiempo. Fui saliendo de mi ensoñación poco a poco.

_Oh disculpa no quise tumbarte-, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos respirándonos a pocos centímetro de nuestros labios y la sensación que sentía hace rato se hacía más fuerte.

_No te preocupes… escuche un pequeño gruñido que provenía de ella, seguro que la golpee cuando caí encima de ella.

_Oh disculpa ¿te lastimaste?- me preocupe al instante, me quite de encima lo más rápido posible para que no sufriera con mi peso también y la ayude a levantarse.

-no... es... solo el peso_ me pude relajar un poco cuando me dijo que no le paso nada, no me lo perdonaría y mucho menos a Alice.

_Oye disculpa no quise provocar ese accidente pero Edward me saca de quicio cuando me dice enana sabes que no me gusta. Dijo dirigiéndose a mí. La fulmine con la mirada me estaba haciendo quedar mal con la chica de ojos marrones.

_No te preocupes_ le quito importancia_ necesitáis ayuda? puedo ayudar mientras espero a alguien.

¿Esperar a alguien? ¿A quién será?, será a su novio, no lo dudo una chica como ella debe de tener a alguien que la quiera o a muchos de ellos aunque no parece chica de estar con varios, se me bajo un poco el ánimo.

_Oh claro por favor- dijo la enana_ de verdad disculpa no fue mi intensión que Edward te tumbara.

_Oye yo no tumbe a nadie tu me empujaste la verdad no respondo si se daño algo en esas cajas..- gruñí ya no estaba de buen humor como hace rato y todo por culpa de Alice.

Alice corrió hacia una de las cajas mientras yo observaba a la chica más detenidamente, tenía un hermoso cabello del mismo color que sus ojos y largo, su cara en forma de corazón daba un aspecto de delicadeza y mas con un cuerpo delgado y una piel blanca que desde lejos se veía que era muy suave.

_Espero que no lo hallas hecho Edward porque te mato sabes que no te puedes meter conmigo_ no me interesa que se halla dañado nada no era culpa mía- ussf gracias a dios no le paso nada.

_Oye por cierto me llamo Alice Cullen y ese de allí es Edward. Le tendió la mano a la chica mientras yo tomaba las cajas del suelo, por lo menos tuvo la osadía de dar mi nombre así ella me recordaría, tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera.

_Mucho gusto Alice yo soy bella Swan.

Bella que nombre más extraño, un nombre original que pegaba con la dueña, bella…

_Bella extraño nombre -dije sacando a voz lo que pensaba de su nombre me levante del piso con las cajas en mano, las apoye en un brazo y le tendí la mano para poder probar lo que pensaba de su piel y en efecto era muy suave y cálidas, sentí una alegría de tener el privilegio de tocarla, le sonreí solo por eso _ mucho gusto.

Esta chica solo con su presencia me hacía que sintiera diferentes tipos de ánimos, hace un momento estaba enojado y ahora estaba alegre solo por su tacto, Y lo que más me gusto fue el sonrojo que se le formo es sus mejillas cuando le sonreí, sentí un jubilo al provocar eso a la chica que tenia al frente.

_Bueno... Bueno en realidad es Isabella pero me gusta más bella_ y además se ponía nerviosa.

_Ahhh ya entiendo es mucho mejor bella se oye muy bonito…- y pega con su naturaleza, creo que no lo voy a olvidar. Vi como me observaba detalladamente y como paso los ojos de mis ojos a mis labios. Sonreí solo de pensar que ella también quisiera que la besara pero la emoción paso muy rápido al ver que bajo la vista a las cajas.

_Te puedo ayudar? - pregunto señalando las muchas cajas que llevaba en mis brazos.

-O no te preocupes creo que puedo. Mire a Alice para distraerme de pensar en sus labios_ Alice podrías hacer el favor de llevar mi maleta y hacer algo por mi por favor, me lo debes, a la próxima mudanza que tengas te cobro, dije en tono de broma.

_Claro que si Edward- fue y me dio un beso en la mejilla_ tú sabes cómo te quiero.

Si eso es quererme no quisiera saber yo si me odiaras.

_Bueno bella gracias por tu ofrecimiento, espero que nos podamos ver otro día y podamos ser amigas.

_Claro que sí.

_Bueno adiós. Mi prima le beso la mejilla como si de verdad fueran muy amigas y se dirigió a mi lado -Adiós_ hizo unas señales con la mano a modo de despedida mientras me empujaba para que siguiera.

_Adiós y gracias por salvarme de la caída_ quise bromear para sacarle una sonrisa de despedida.

Y mi táctica surgió efecto porque me sonrió en lo que me respondía.

-De nada.

Alice siguió empujándome junto con mi maleta en modo discreto pero ya me estaba hartando todo esto.

_Podrías dejar de empujarme por favor, vas hacer que me caiga de nuevo.

_Uuss eres bipolar o qué? Hace un momento estabas muy contento con bella, además fue buena la caída, tenía pensado que te hicieras un buen golpe en esa preciosa cara tuya para que dejaras de meterte conmigo, pero ella se puso en medio, creo que conseguiste una buena almohada o una heroína.

No continuamos hablando de ello porque cuando llegamos a la puerta del apartamento se escucharon unos ruidos que venían de algún cuarto del apartamento, entramos hasta el salón y nos quedamos escuchando.

_Vamos conejito, ahh mas duro, si ahí, ahí ahhh- una vos de una mujer se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Luego precedida la de Emmett.

_Así mi amor, vamos vente para mi conejita.

Alice y yo nos vimos un momento en complicidad, cuando nos echamos a reír a carcajada al poco rato no se escucho más nada solo nuestras risas un poco mas calmadas.

_Creo que llegamos en un mal momento.

_Sí creo que Emmett pensaba que no iba a venir tan pronto, quieres algo de tomar?- me ofreció Alice.

_No gracias.

Coloque todas las cajas en el piso cerca de la puerta y me dirigí a el sofá del salón mientras Alice se dirigía a la cocina. Mientras se escuchaba que buscaba algo en los estantes me recosté en el sofá de tres plazas y coloque el brazo en mis ojos para descansar un rato, lo primero que se me vino a la mente después de cerrar los ojos fueron los hermosos ojos chocolates y su cara en forma de corazón de bella y esos labios carnosos.

_Alice ¿ya llegaste?

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que mi primo Emmett no se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia.

_si- grito Alice desde la cocina- y traje una sorpresa.

_Cual?_ grito al mismo tiempo.

Me levante del sofá y me coloque en la espalda de Emmett, llevaba unos pantalones deportivos y una camisa que parecía que no era de su talla por lo grande que era, me coloque en una distancia prudente.

_Pues yo soy la sorpresa.

Emmett dio un brinco que casi se cae y me tuba en el proceso, y creo que no sería conveniente que se cayera encima de mí en estos momentos, no al menos que estuviera a bella para protegerme del piso, en que piensas Edward, no es tu heroína para que te protegiera de todo.

_Edward, grandísimo estúpido que susto me has coloco la mano en el pecho como una mujer asustadiza, me reí de su expresión- ¿cuando has llegado?

_Pues hace un momento cuando se escuchaban tus gritos. Me fui al sofá donde estaba hace rato y me senté, junto con Emmett.

_Pues tu sabes tengo que hacer ejercicio para mantenerme en forma.- hizo un movimiento a sus bises y estallo en carcajadas y yo le seguí en el proceso.

_¿De qué se ríen?_ pregunto Alice saliendo junto con una rubia escultural a su lado que le dirigió una mirada a Emmett, como diciendo de qué coño se ríen estos capullos.

_Recordando cosas. Dije.

_Edward quiero presentarte a mi novia, a la mujer de mi vida, Rosalie hale- ella se acerco hacia Emmett y le dio un beso que poco a poco se fue poniendo muy caliente.

Alice carraspeo, la observe y le agradecí con la mirada.

_Chicos no coman delante de los pobres.

_Disculpen pero tú sabes que con esas cosas que dice mi osito me hace enamorarme más de él_ dijo todo viendo a Emmett, luego se volteo hacia mí y me tendió la mano_ mucho gusto Edward, Emmett me ha hablado mucho de ti.

_Lo mismo digo_ le cogí la mano, luego de darle un suave apretón, me levante del sofá dispuesto a irme- bueno chico voy a conocer mi apartamento nos vemos ahora, podemos quedar para salir un rato.

_Edward te acompaño_ dijo Emmett, luego se dirigió a la rubia y le dio un beso en los labios-. ¿No te preocupas que acompañe un rato a mi primo?

_No tranquilo yo voy a ayudar a Alice a arreglar unas cosas.

_Por fin alguien que me comprende- todos sonreímos por las quejas de Alice.- por eso te adoro cuñadita. Fue y la abrazo quitándola de los brazos de Emmett.

Emmett luego de darle otros besos a su novia nos dirigimos a mi apartamento al lado de la de mis primos, se me hizo un poco extraño al momento de tomar mi maleta ya que no pesaba tanto como en la mañana que la traje, pero pensé en los motivos y llegue a la conclusión de que todo el trayecto desde el ascensor hasta el pasillo llevaba las pesadas cajas de Alice, al sostener mi maleta no se me hizo tanto por ser una sola.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 descubriendo que no era mi maleta.**

_Jajaja claro que si puedo contigo y con otra como tú, tu eres la que estás muy delgada princesa, ven móntate para que veas que si puedo contigo. Dijo jazz.

_no Jasper, ya no somos niños para montarme en tu espalda- me fui alejando un poco mientras él se acercaba mas- además tu sabes que soy delgada desde siempre así que… no pude terminar de hablar cuando Jasper me monto en su espalda ocasionando un grito de sorpresa, agarrando la maleta con una de las manos y rodándola mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, bueno caminando Jasper porque yo iba muy cómoda en su espalda, haciéndole bromas y cosquillas, casi al punto de casi caernos.

Llegamos a la puerta de su apartamento me sorprendió mucho que en efectivo era el mismo el que toque hace poco, que raro que esa chica allá dicho que no era el apartamento de mi primo, jazz al ver que dejaba de sonreír me pregunto si me pasaba algo. Será que le digo, no mejor no estar de chismosa.

_No nada, así que ¿aquí vives?

_Si, así que siéntete cómoda como si estuvieras en casa. Me miro volteándose un poco.

_Gracias jazz. Me bajo en el salón, mientras lo detallaba Jasper fue colocando mi maleta en el suelo.

_Deseas algo de tomar?

_Si una coca cola por favor?

Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de mi coca cola mientras yo continúe viendo el salón que se encontraba a la derecha de la entrada, era pequeño pero muy bien decorado y cómodo con cortinas color crema, dándole claridad y armonía al ambiente.

Al lado del salón se veía la cocina y a la izquierda un pasillo los cuales me imagine eran las habitaciones, fui recorriendo mi mirada por todo el lugar cuando detalle que en la mesita de centro en el salón se encontraba un sin fin de comida chatarra y la plasma estaba encendida con una película reproduciéndose en silencio. Distinguí que la película era "pretty woman", una comedia-romántica muy buena para ver en pareja.

Una vez la vi junto con Ángela, era muy bonito el drama. Trataba sobre una mujer que vende su cuerpo y conoce a un hombre millonario cuando él se pierde en la ciudad de los Ángeles y pide sus servicio como acompañante durante una semana, haciéndola parecer una mujer elegante, y durante el trascurso de la semana se van enamorando haciéndole ver a ella el error de vivir en esa vida de mujerzuela, que nadie respetaba.

Me sonroje a más no poder, el haber llegado en un mal momento de seguro Jasper la estaba viendo con su novia; esa chica rubia que me abrió la puerta. Mi primo se acerco con un vaso con mi coca cola en su mano para luego entregándomela y sorprendiéndose al ver semejantes cosas en su apartamento. Al parecer su novia le tenía una sorpresa porque parecía no saber nada de eso y me lo demostró.

Frunció el ceño- ¿qué es esto? Quien habrá entrado a mi apartamento?

_Yo no fui_ levante los brazos e Forma de cómica para quitar la tensión, a sabiendo de que fue la rubia, no quería que por mi se dañara la sorpresa, y más si era su novia o pareja.

_Jazi ya llegaste?_ se escucho una vocecita melosa queriendo parecer sensual, que nada más escucharla me da dentera.

Volteamos hacia la chica al mismo tiempo parecíamos hermanos gemelos, al hacer lo mismo, hasta en la manera de ceñir el ceño al pensar o notar extrañeza nos parecíamos. Y más aun al notar la poca ropa que llevaba, iba igual que hace un momento con la camisa de Jasper mal abotonada, y con mucho maquillaje.

_Tania! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ refunfuño Jasper.

_pues_ me miro y por un momento vi sorpresa para después pasar a rabia- te quería dar una sorpresa.- hizo un intento de puchero que no le salió nada bien, dado por el fuerte color carmín de sus labios.

_Como conseguiste mis llaves? Y por favor te puedes poner algo más decente tengo visita.

_ ¿Quién es ella? es por ella que me tratas así, por la que me dejaste la otra vez?- grito ahora la rubia mal teñida, vaya embrollo donde se ha metido mi primo.

_Yo no te deje por nadie, tu solo querías estar conmigo al saber que sería tu profesor o quien sabe otras cosas más.

_No es cierto. _Bajo la mirada y comenzó a sollozar_ ¿por quien me tomas? Yo puedo conseguir mis cosas por mis propios medios sin estar pidiéndole favores a nadie.

Ya Jasper se veía desesperado por esa chica, le di una mirada para que tratara de calmarse, y continúo viéndola.

_Será mejor que te cambies Tania y te retires de mi apartamento, no quiero tener problemas con tus padres y mucho menos con la universidad, ya hemos hablado de esto antes.

_Está bien_ siguió sollozando mientras se metía en una de las habitaciones. Jasper al ver que se iba a su habitación fue hacia el plasma y quito la película. Y trato de arreglar el desorden que había en la mesa de centro.

No me había dado cuenta que aun seguía de pie en el mismo espacio donde Jasper hace un momento me había dejado, si no fuera porque me empezó a dar un calambre por estar tanto tiempo en un solo lugar, ni cuenta me hubiera dado que seguía de pie. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Jasper para ayudarlo a arreglar el desorden, ahora ese era uno de mis deberes también como su inquilina.

_Disculpa por esto bella, no quería que vieras este tipo de disputas, solo fui engañado por una chiquilla. Medio me sonrió.

_Tranquilo para eso estamos la familia. Nos abrazamos un buen rato hasta que escuchamos a alguien carraspear a nuestra espalda. Volteamos a ver a una Tania con una mini falda negra, una blusa gris muy descotada y con tacones de infarto, la verdad no se para que se había quitado esa ropa si no hacia diferencia la blusa de Jasper con lo que lleva puesto, estaba casi desnuda y para rematar el perfume y el maquillaje en exceso, no sé qué pensar de la chica, si no tiene asesoramiento sobre moda o es que le gusta la vulgaridad.

_Ya me voy.

_Es lo mejor Tania, a Eleazar no le gustaría que su hija este con un profesor.

_Lo entiendo, bajo la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta.

_Tania- la llamo mi primo, ella voltio y lo miro esperanzada a que el la aceptara de nuevo.

_Necesito que me entregues las llaves. Jasper de a poco se fue acercando a la entrada para quedar cerca de ella.

_Ahh- tenía un tono de desilusión, abrió la cartera plateada que llevaba en las manos y saco un manojo de llaves del fondo de esta_ toma. Tendió la mano con una medio sonrisa en sus labios, cuando Jasper se acerco a buscarlas le cogió la mano y lo jalo pegando sus labios a los de él, pero mi primo se retiro con calma para que no le afectara el rechazo a un beso_ era solo un beso de despedida.

_Adiós Tania. Le abrió la puerta con calma sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, una última vez me miro con odio la chica para irse a la puerta y salir, observo la determinación en el rostro de jazz y agacho la mirada traspasando la puerta. Jazz al ver que se fue, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al pasillo sin decir nada. Se voltio antes de llegar a una puerta, se digirió a mí y me agarro las manos junto con las maletas.

_Ven vamos a tu cuarto para que lo conozcas, te lo iba a arreglar mejor pero dado que te me adelantaste antes de que te diera la sorpresa, tendremos que terminarlo entre los dos. Me sonrió con esa mirada que determinaba que ya estaba mucho mejor.

Nos dirigimos juntos a la última habitación. Cuando me abrió la habitación me quede en shock; encantada con lo que vi, pintada de un azul cielo, un tocador, una cama matrimonial en un lugar especifico con un toque sencillo sin muchos lujos, como si la decoración fuera hecha por un artista.

Mi habitación era perfecta lástima que era adicional, Me quede con la boca abierta Yendo hacia dentro por inercia, como si algo me empujara a observarla desde el centro de esta.

_Como se que te gusta el azul, la decore con ese color, espero que te guste.

_Claro que si- me abalance a sus brazos y los abrace- me encanta, gracias príncipe.

_Todo un palacio para mi princesa_ me susurro cerca de la oreja_ para mi hermana pequeña_ solo esas palabras bastaron para hacerme llorar y saber que era tener a un familiar que te quiera. _Ah no, nada de llanto las princesas no lloran solo sonríen_ sonreí por esa manera de dominar mi llanto.

_ Te quiero jazz

_Y yo a ti bella- me acaricio la espalda mientras continuamos abrazados- bueno te dejare para que arregles tus cosas y para que te duches_ movió las manos por su nariz y las tapo echándose a reír.

_jazz_ medio lo golpee en el brazo por su manera de bromear.

_Iré a comprar comida, toma estas son tus nuevas llaves_ me tendió el manojo de llaves que anteriormente le había dado Tania, la mire algo extrañas pero a la final no tuve opción que aceptarlas._ puedes usar el baño que está en el pasillo, está aquí al frente, tiene todo lo necesario, si necesitas algo más me dices.- asentí como niña buena que soy.

_gracias.

Jasper se fue, dándome la privacidad que tanto deseaba, necesitaba una ducha caliente inmediatamente, tenía mucha tensión acumulada en todo el cuerpo más un leve dolor en la baja espalda.

Me dirigí al baño y como vi que tenía todo lo que necesitaba me fui quitando la ropa de a poco, cuando me baje un poco para quitarme los pantalones un dolor en mi baja espalda me hizo gritar de dolor.

-arrrgg.

Sopese la posibilidad de que me encontraba sola y jazz no me pudo escuchar, me voltea en el espejo para ver que había allí que me doliera, y cuando mire por el espejo se pudo visualizar un moretón en mi espalda cerca de mis glúteos, pase mis dedos para ver si se podía borrar, pero el simple hecho de rozar mi dedo me dolió, tuve que morderme los labio para que de mi boca no saliera ningún ruido.

Termine de quitarme la ropa con cuidado, ya después conseguiría una crema o un medicamento para el dolor.

El agua tibia me fue relajando los músculos; con cuidado me enjabone y tratando de que no rosara la piel lastimada, fui cerrando los ojos para que con el agua tibia se fuera todas las cosas malas del día junto con el cansancio, cuando los tuve cerrado, unos ojos verdes me miraba y me invitaban a besarlo, "bésame bella". Cuando escuche ese susurro de mi consciencia, abrí los ojos de prisa encontrándome en la soledad del baño y con el agua saliendo un poco fría. Y el pequeño susurro quedándose en mi conciencia, jugándome una broma de mal gusto, haciendo que sintiera unas cosquillas en mí estomago, como si miles de mariposas estuvieran jugando allí.

Salí del cuarto de baño con una enorme toalla a mi cintura y una pequeña colocada en mi cabello, vi hacia el pasillo un momento para cerciorarme de si había un indicio de que Jasper había llegado, pero no.

Continúe hacia mi habitación, cerré con pestillo al estar dentro y fui hacia mi maleta para colocarme algo cómodo y encender mi celular por si había algún mensaje de mi madre.

Coloque la maleta en mi cama, mientras me sujetaba bien la toalla, la abrí y lo que vi me sorprendió muchísimo, ropas y artículos de hombres se encontraban en mi maleta, ¿será que me la cambiaron en el aeropuerto?, me preguntaba, cuando por una ráfaga de pensamientos caí en el momento de la caída con el chico en el pasillo.

¿Será que nos confundimos de maletas? pero es que solo estas cosas pasan en las películas no en la vida real podría ser real que esto me este pasando a mí, tome una camiseta blanca que vi muy bien doblada y la pase por mi nariz, y definitivamente eran de él, era el mismo olor que llevaba esta tarde cuando estuvo muy cerca de mí, por inercia la volví a colocar en mi nariz pero cerrando los ojos para poder captar mejor el aroma y se me quedara en la memoria.

_ ¿Y ahora qué hago?- dije para mí.

Tenía que regresarle la maleta y el entregarme la mía, allí tenía todas mis cosas y mis documentos, pero ¿cómo? No sé donde se encuentra alojado, piensa bella, piensa, ¿y si busco en el hall del departamento los nombres? si eso hare, me tendré que colocar otra vez la misma ropa mientras recupero la mía, dios que vergüenza.

Me coloque la ropa lo más rápido posible para dirigirme a hall y buscar la dirección de los chicos que se llevaron mi maleta espero que no la allá abierto y ver mis cosas personales como yo hice hace un momento, pero que cosas dices bella como no la va a abrir, si pensará que es su maleta, tendré que apurarme a conseguirlo rápido antes que la abra.

Salí de la habitación rodando con la maleta y esperando que Jasper no haya llegado y piense que me estoy yendo de su apartamento u otra cosa. Revise por todos lados y no había rastro de Jasper ni del desorden en el salón. Así que un poco más calmada llegue hasta el ascensor recordando lo sucedido cerca de aquí.

Pulse para que subiera pero el destino estaba confabulado este día para encontrarnos, por lo menos no tuve que buscar mucho, y dado que no sabía su apellido creo que se me hubiera hecho difícil conseguirlo solo por Edward, aunque su nombre no era muy común, eso creo.

_A ti te estaba buscando…dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos a la cara y nos echamos a reír.

_Disculpa por la torpeza de Alice, creo que esto es tuyo_ me tendió mi maleta con una sonrisa.

_Y esto es tuyo _le devolví la de él._ esta algo pesada.

_Creo que me está empezando a gustar este ascensor. Susurro.

_¿Qué?

_Ah… que eres difícil de conseguir, fui al hall y no aparece ninguna Isabella Swan. Me sonroje al momento de decir eso, porque quería decir que vio que la maleta no era la suya, y además me estaba buscando, no me podía pasar algo más vergonzoso el día de hoy, seguro vio mis bragas, con tanto apuro las metí de ultimo al olvidarme de ellas.

_Oh lo siento es que no estoy registrada aquí porque el apartamento es…

Y nuevamente se abre el ascensor saliendo de allí Jasper con unas cantidades de bolsas, que no sabía cómo podía con tantas, me alegro verlo llegar, pero me daba vergüenza que me viera aquí con un chico y mis maletas, sabiendo lo sobre protector que es.

_Bella ¿qué haces con la maleta aquí afuera? ¿Es que a caso me abandonas? ¿Y quién es este chico? Se puso muy serio cuando capto toda la imagen, yo con mi maleta en medio de un pasillo con un chico, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que nos vamos a fugar juntos, espero que no sea como mi madre que piensa lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza y no me deja explicar, así que mejor lo explico antes de que no me deje explicarle.

_No para nada Jasper es que hubo una confusión con las maletas y estábamos intercambiándolas.- Me dirigí a mirar a Edward y su semblante había cambiado un poco, estaba entre molesto y algo triste, de seguro estaba aburrido y necesitaba irse con su novia._ y él es Edward, hace un momento tuvimos un accidente y debe ser en ese momento que nos confundimos de maleta.

Sabía que Jasper iba a pensar mal si me veía con mi maleta en mano, apenas acabo de llegar y pensaría que no me gusta vivir con él.

_Oh bueno mucho gusto Edward, por lo menos todavía existen gentes decentes por aquí- Jazz se acerca mientras dice eso pero con un tono muy rigoroso y le tiende la mano con algo más de fuerza- y vienes a entregarle la maleta a bella, aunque ella no tenga cosas de valor, pero para ella lo más insignificante vale el doble que los lujos.

_Si bueno ella también me devuelve la mía, y no quería perder mis cosas, había documentos para mis estudios que son muy importantes.


	8. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Se veía que se lanzaran dardos con los ojos, mientras se estrechaban las manos. No sé lo que pasaba allí pero tenía que hacer algo rápido.

-Muchas gracias Edward _ le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento, al momento que dejan el forcejeo de las manos para demostrar quién era más fuerte._ jazz necesitas ayuda con esas bolsas?_ trate de disimular el nerviosismo pero creo que no lo pude lograr, eso de que jazz quiera intimidar a Edward no me gustaba mucho.

_No para nada, más bien déjame ayudarte con tu maleta.

_Jazz tienen rueda.

-Sí pero tú me conoces… _se que le gusta ser caballeroso pero sabe que soy independiente y se valerme por mi misma para hacer las cosas.

_Bueno yo me voy, un gusto en conocerlos. Mire a Edward y se veía muy incomodo, su fracciones se descompusieron desde que llego jazz, como si mi primo le hubiera hecho algo, pero mi primo demostró que no se conocían, ¿qué le pasara, Para que él se comportara así?

No dejo que le correspondiéramos la despedida cuando se alejo muy rápido hacia el pasillo llevando muy fuerte su maleta como si por culpa de esa maleta tuviera un disgusto, lo vi perderse al final del pasillo.

Observe todos sus movimientos como si estuviera en trance pero es que su actitud me desconcertó, aunque apenas lo conozco pareciera como si no fuera normal su actitud.

_Que extraño es ese chaval- no había recordado que aun estaba con mi primo en el pasillo.

_Si seguro tiene algo urgente que hacer- si seguro estar con su novia, ya bella no te sigas haciendo ilusiones y deja de pensar en eso.- bueno ya se está haciendo tarde que vamos hacer?. Me concentre en ver a Jasper y demostrar un poco de alegría, para no demostrar lo decepcionada que estaba al no poder saber más de Edward.

_Bueno que tal una tarde de cine?

_Me parece perfecto.

Lleve mi maleta a mi nueva recamara, me cambie y estuve en tiempo record en la cocina ayudando a Jasper a preparar las palomitas, refrescos y otras cosas para acompañarlas.

Entre bromas y anécdotas terminamos todo en la cocina.

Colocamos todo en la mesa de centro y nos tumbamos en el sillón de tres plazas color crema del salón, le coloque un cojín entre sus piernas y me recosté allí.

Estuvimos muy cómodos en el sillón viendo la película que aunque no se lo crean era la misma que Tania había elegido para ver con Jasper, teníamos tiempo que no compartíamos una noche de películas, y se sentía muy agradable estar así con él.

Era como estar en casa, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos, desde que estuvimos en esa casa que tantos malos recuerdos me daban, me tense, solo de recordar eso. Jasper me pregunto si me sucedía algo y solo le di como respuesta que era por la película, aunque era mala mintiendo, pude ocultarlo al ser una película romántica, ya que siempre me había estremecido ese tipo de dramas.

No iba a dañar este momento con mi primo al recodar cosas horribles, así que decidí sacar fuera esos malos pensamientos para agradecer a Jasper todo el apoyo que me ha dado siempre.

Luego de ver pretty woman, pasadas las 10 de la noche recogimos todo en total sincronía, como si fuéramos hermanos gemelos, parecía que de verdad la sangre podría hacer ese tipo de cosas, nos despedimos dándonos las buenas noches y cada quien se fue hacia su habitación.

Vi la hora, y ya era muy tarde para conectarme y poder ver a mi pequeña, hoy con tantas cosas que me pasaron no pude pensar en bree, como la extrañaba y sé que ella igual a mí.

Espero que mañana no sea tan malo, empezaría con mis clases, pero hare lo posible por estar al pendiente de mi niña.

Como una ráfaga me llego un recuerdo de Edward remplazando los de bree, que será de él?, porque sentiré esto en mi pecho cada vez que pienso en el, siento como si una corriente pasara por mi estomago y me hiciera cosquilla por dentro, no puedo saber porque siento esto, pero debo de dejar de pensar en el, apenas y lo conozco, además de que tiene novia, pensar en el solo me hace daño y hace que me obsesione mas y mas.

Con estos pensamiento me fui al cuarto de baño me cambie y me cepille los diente para poder descansar de este día tan extraño.

.

.

.

.

_Bella levántate ¡levántate bella durmiente que llegaras tarde.- se escuchaba una risa junto con una voz conocida que me llamaba, mientras yo me estiraba en la cama, fue una excelente noche, porque soñé con bree y su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Soñaba que estaba con ella en la casa de sus abuelos en phonies, se veía hermosa con un vestido rosa pálido, junto con sus coletas del mismo color, ella en el sueño me abrazaba muy fuerte.

Era hermoso ese sueño, aunque me extrañaba que hubiera otra niña a su lado, me parecía extraño porque no la había visto antes, era una niña con cabellos cobrizos y ojos chocolates, muy parecidos a los míos, no sé que me diría en ese sueño, solo sé que al escucharla sentía una alegría en mi pecho, como si me sintiera orgullosa de sentir su voz.

_Vamos Bella, levántate que tienes que ir a la universidad. Allí me di cuenta que era Jasper quien me llamaba, una luz traspasaba mis pupilas, de seguro abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del día, de a poco fui abriendo mis ojos viendo cómo iba vestido muy formal, como todo un profesor, me dedicó una sonrisa que no pude rechazar.

_Buenos días. Me acomode en la cama mientras estiraba mis brazos hacia arriba.

_Buenos días princesa, por lo visto dormiste bien.

_Si, qué hora es? Vi hacia mi derecha donde había un reloj de mesa y estaba algo tarde Salí de prisa de la cama,-oh es tarde, porque no me despertaste antes, tengo que buscar mi horario y arreglar mis papeles.

_Tranquila, todo esta arreglado, toma aquí está tu horario, como soy tu pariente me lo pudieron entregar antes, y los papeles junto con mi tía Rennè pudimos adelantar los tramites.

_Oh gracias Jasper no te hubieras molestados.

_No tranquila, ahora arréglate para que desayunemos y pueda llevarte a la universidad.


	9. capitulo 8

capitulo 8

Estuvimos bromeando durante el trayecto a la universidad de cosas que pasamos durante nuestra infancia, eso nos hizo rápido el tráfico y llegamos justo a tiempo.

Íbamos riendo muy a gusto cuando bajamos del auto de Jasper, cuando nos percatamos que se nos quedaron mirando varios alumnos que iban entrando, no quería llamar mucho la atención pero estábamos muy inmersos en nuestras bromas que no nos dimos cuenta de que nos observaban.

Jasper me abrazo para hacerme sentir bien, cuando una energía venida desde las puertas de la universidad me hizo mirar hacia allí como si de magnetismo se tratara, y lo que vi me desconcertó.

Un Edward muy molesto estaba junto a Alice y dos personas más. Una rubia y un grandulón muy abrazados. Se notaba a leguas que eran novios, tal parece que eran un dos para dos, eso me molesto, y la alegría que llevaba hace unos momentos se me fue de mi cara, el al verse descubierto viéndome siguió su camino y se perdió por el pasillo con Alice y con los otros chicos siguiéndole los pasos justo cuando sonó el timbre.

Jasper me acompaño hasta mi primera clase, por la parte de medicina y se dirigió a dar las clases de contaduría y manejos de empresa. Eran dos áreas muy distintas, aunque me llevaba bien con los numero me gustaba más ayudar a las personas, por eso me intereso psicología infantil, así poder ayudar a muchos niños sin concurrir mucho con la sangre, ya que es muy sabido el efecto que tengo al ver sangre, solo de pensar en ella siento que se me nubla la vista.

Los profesores fueron muy cálidos con la bienvenida, casi no llame la atención, aunque una chica muy sencilla se me acercó para darse a conocer a la segunda hora, así que tendré a otra Ángela en mi lista de contacto, era al igual que yo de tímida, pero se le veía mucho la emoción de ayudar a las personas como psicóloga, en eso éramos muy parecidas aunque ella era de piel bronceada y ojos color caramelos en los respecto a manera de ser si nos parecíamos mucho.

Con ella era muy sencillo hablar de todo por su manera de ser parecida a la mía; si necesitaba concentración nos quedábamos en un cómodo silencio, y si necesitábamos hablar no necesitábamos dar mucha explicación porque nos entendíamos muy bien.

Fue tanta la conexión, que tuvimos una prueba en pareja para supervisarnos y fuimos el equipo perfecto, dimos todo a la par, para que ninguna hiciera más que la otra, se veía que seriamos muy buenas compañeras.

A la hora de almorzar me invito a su mesa con un chico llamado Tyler y le tuve que decir que no, pensé en almorzar con mi primo, además de que se veía a leguas que ellos eran pareja y no quería estar en medio. Así que estuve esperando por Jasper cerca de la puerta de la cafetería, pero no llego.

Así que me dirigí sola a donde tenía que comprar mi comida y tome un par de manzanas, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo para poder almorzar algo laborado, además de que estaba como nerviosa de volver a ver a Edward, toda la mañana la pase recordando la mirada que me dio, y me pareció extraño que se comportara tan desencajado; si al principio me trato muy bien siendo tan divertido.

Mientras comía mi manzana me fui caminando a las afuera de la cafetería junto con el plano de la universidad en mis manos para poder saber donde se encontraban las aulas de las clases de finanzas, según lo que me explico mi primo esta mañana, la universidad era tan grande que no dudo que las personas se perdieran.

Estaba tan preocupada e inmersa entre los pensamientos que iban de que pasaría con Edward y con Jasper, uno por su actitud y el otro por no aparecer en el almuerzo que habíamos quedado; que cuando estaba por cruzar en una esquina me tropecé con alguien que salía de un salón, junto con otros chicos, estoy segura que seré la burla de estas personas por ser tan patosa, ya hasta escuchaba las risas en mi mente.

_Oh lo siento. _Dije apresurándome a levantar un cuaderno que se le cayó a la persona que tropecé sin verlo y también tratando de recoger la otra manzana que tenía intención de dársela a mi primo, sabía que le gustaban.

_No discúlpame a mí, fue mi culpa. _Dijo esa voz aterciopelada, que solo al escucharlo me sudaron las manos e hizo que se me callera de nuevo el cuaderno que había conseguido agarrar, el al ver mi torpeza me ayudo y en lo que íbamos a agarrar el cuadernos nuestras manos se rosaron y sentí de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica que capte la otra vez cuando caímos al piso juntos.

Aun no nos habíamos visto el rostro pero no era necesario ya que nuestros cuerpos se reconocían sin verse, o bueno eso era lo que me pasaba a mí. Cuando pudimos vernos, dijimos nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo muy sincronizados.

_Oh bella eres tú, que bueno que también estudias aquí- decía una muy alegre Alice, cuando pudo salir del salón asiendo que el momento de torpeza se fuera al olvido_ al parecer Edward le encanta tropezarte, por lo menos esta vez no cayó encima de ti.

_Alice por favor, ya sabes que la otra vez no fue culpa mía- decía Edward muy apenado por lo que decía su novia_ lo siento mucho bella. _Me ayudo a levantarme y me entrego la manzana y acto seguido sentí de nuevo esa electricidad, porque será que tengo que sentir esto cuando estoy cerca de él.

Yo solo pude asentir a lo que decía mientras sentía las mejillas sonrojarse, porque al parecer la lengua me la habían comido y sentía que si hablaba empezaría a tartamudear de lo nerviosa que estaba de que Edward se me quedara observando muy detenidamente, sentía tan intensa su mirada que tuve que agachar la mirada para no observar mas esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas.

_A ver quién me puede explicar algo que no entiendo – dijo el grandote con cara de no entender nada y rascándose la cabeza.

_Bueno que aquí tu hermanita presente _empezó a relatar Edward al que me imagino es su cuñado_ quise ayudarla con sus cosas para la mudanza y me dio un taconazo cuando salíamos del ascensor del departamento y caí encima de bella, ella quiso ayudarme pero no pudo_ explico Edward haciéndome recordar ese momento tan incomodo, y no pude hacer más que sonrojarme por lo recuerdo y mas como olvidarlo cuando aun me dolía mi espalda baja por el hematoma que llevaba allí y que gracias a dios Jasper no se ha enterado.

Aun seguía callada recordando como estuvo de cerca de mi boca, mientras ellos discutían entre sí.

_Bueno eso era para que veas que no tienes que meterte conmigo Edward, sabes que no me gusta que me digas enana, además los mejores perfumes se encuentran en frascos pequeños._ y acto seguido vi como Alice le sacaba la lengua, fue algo muy gracioso e infantil.

_jajaja, Huy pero que buen salvavidas conseguiste primito- dijo el chico, terminando de decir y en eso la chica rubia le dio un golpe en la cabeza para reprenderlo y yo no pude estar más incomoda de lo que ya estaba.

_Hay rose. ¿Por qué haces eso?

_Para que no digas eso, no ves como pones a la chica,_ me señalo, al parecer era muy observadora y mas terminando de decir eso tres pares de ojos mas se me quedaron viendo- disculpa el es un poco infantil a veces, y como no nos presentaron lo hago yo misma soy Rosalie hale y el es Emmett culle mi novio._ Me dio dos besos en la mejilla y señalo a su novio.

_Ho...Hola. _Me puse nerviosa con tanto afecto de cariño tan de pronto y más porque esa chica me defendiera sin conocerme_ soy Isabella Swan, pero me pueden decir bella.

_Mucho gusto bella, estoy segura que seremos muy buenas amigas.

Alice salto, a mi lado y me abrazo. _ Eso mismo le dije yo, ves bella que seremos buenas amigas ya veras, saldremos de compra juntas, rose, tu y yo, que mejor día, ¡o dios el mejor!.

_Aliceeee¡ quitaron todos a la vez para hacer callar a la hiperactiva que estaba a mi lado fue tan de locos que me sobre salte, de seguro tenían que hacer eso siempre para hacerla callar.

_Huy que aburridos_ dijo Alice con un puchero_ verdad bella que son aburridos_ dijo viéndome con cara de cordero degollado.

Al parecer el tal Emmett le encantaba verme nerviosa porque inmediatamente se rio de mi cara, que por el calor que sentía en mis mejillas debía de estar colorada.

_Oh si creo que también serás mi amiga bella, me caíste muy bien y eso que pareces que te comieron la lengua, aunque al parecer no eres la única_ dijo señalando a un muy callado Edward, hasta en ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo silencioso que él estaba _ pero si mi rose dice que eres la mejor es porque tiene razón, siempre ve mas allá de las personas y sabe si las personas son falsas o no y al parecer tu no lo eres.

_Eso es cierto bella, tengo algo así como un sexto sentido, como por ejemplo lo que veníamos discutiendo Alice y yo sobre Tania esa chica se ve que es mala a leguas. Aunque Alice dice que es una zorra.

Solo el nombrar el nombre de Tania me hizo recordar a Jasper.

De seguro era por eso que me dijo ayer que iba a ser su profesor y por eso ella lo buscaba.

_Si vieras como le coqueteaba a Edward. Dijo Alice_ ussf la descarada esa.

Vi hacia donde se encontraba Edward se veía nervioso e incomodo pasando sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo mas todavía, si fuera Alice y fuera su novia también estuviera celosa.

_Alice creo que a bella no le interesa esas cosas por algo nos tropezamos seguro que iba a hacer algo urgente. _Dijo Edward aun incomodo viéndome por alguna respuesta mía.

_Bueno si, iba a…

_Si de seguro que va a llevar esa manzana a algún profesor; aunque bella eso ya no se usa y menos en las universidades. Dijo Emmett interrumpiéndome._ verdad amor_ le pregunto a su novia que se reía de las ocurrencia de ese chico.

_No osito, pero eso es cosa de bella._ Le agradecía con la mirada por defenderme y saber que decir.

Si Emmett no seas entrometido dije para mis adentros, ya estaba de los nervios con estas personas, jamás tuve amigos que me hicieran sentir tan bien recibida, me sentía como una persona solitaria e independiente y aquí con ellos me sentía otra persona.

Dirigí mi vista a mi reloj de pulsera para evitar el nerviosismo y ya faltaban cinco minutos para acabar la hora de almuerzo. Creo que eso despertó la alarma de ellos porque se me quedaron viendo, debo decir que la hora se me fue muy rápida y de seguro Ángela debe de estar preocupada buscándome.

_ ¿ya te vas? Me pregunto Alice muy triste.

_Si ya se termina la hora…

Si previo aviso Alice se me lanzo encima a darme un beso y un abrazo.

_espero verte pronto y quizás almorzar juntos, Igual estamos en la misma universidad solo que al parecer no en la misma área, pero podemos hacer espacio para ti.

Todos respondieron dándole la razón a Alice, hasta a Edward se le veía un brillo diferente en cuanto a esos planes, no sé el porqué, o puede ser porque se sentía orgulloso de su novia y que ella sea tan sociable y amigable.


End file.
